ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
They Lurk Below (Aen 10)
Plot A three story building is on fire and fire fighters are everywhere trying to put it out. A Man is pulled from the building. '' (Man): Wait! Stop! My Daughter's still in there! ''Then Aen atop a nearby building activates the Fusetrix. The Tower pops up and he slams down. (Spidermonkey): What? This is not Water Hazard. Spidermonkey swings through a window shattering it. (Spidermonkey): Whoa! This is hot. I better hurry or else I'll become a barbequed monkey! Spidermonkey runs through a hallway and jumps over a fire. The ceiling begins to crumble. (Girl voice): *muffled crying* Daddy! Help me...someone! Spidermonkey kicks down a door and sees a little red haired kid surrounded by fire. (Spidermonkey): Don't be scared. I'm here to save you! Spidermonkey grabs the child and leaps through a window and lands on a car. He reverts. The fire fighters come running. (Firefighter): Son, did you save this girl!? (Aen): Y-y-yes... (Firefighter): You're a hero lad. (Aen): I know... End Scene Aen is at the Plumber base and he sees a Plumber clad in white a black armor. (Aen): Magister! Magister Arnux? (Arnux): Yes? (Aen): It's me Agent 10, you wanted to see me? (Arnux): Indeed. Follow me. Arnux leads Aen down a hallways and corridors. Finally they reach a janitors closet. Aen looks confused Arnux opens the door and points to a large glowing crack in the floor. (Aen): It's a crack. So what? (Arnux): The Prime Magister chose this place for the base. There is nothing under it. (Aen): So? (Arnux): Molly Gunther an Alpha Squad member touched it and she disappared. (Aen): So you want me to go alone and find her. (Arnux): No. I want your help. I'm going too. (Aen): Oh! Like a team-up kinda thing. Cool! Let's go! Aen crouches down. He looks to Arnux then the crack. He touches it and is gone in a flash of purple light. End Scene Somewhere underground Aen wakes up when a drop of water falls on his face. He gets up. He scans the room. He sees Magister Arnux still unconcious next to him. He walks forward silently. He stops. A huge thumping sound is heard. Arnux wakes up and runs over to where Aen is standing. THOOM! Another large sound. '' (Arnux, whispering): What is that!? (Aen, whispering): Not sure. Let's go find out. ''Aen runs down a pathway and skids to stop. Before him is blue and yellow hulking creature with a metal beak. Aen transforms. (Aen): HUMUNGOUSAUR!! Humungousaur grows to 60 feet tall. He punches one. It staggers back and roars. It claws him and tackles him into a wall. Humungousaur shoves the Beak off and punches it. The Beak seems unaffected and knocks Humungousaur down with it's wings. Humungousuar falls over shrinks to 12 feet and reverts. (Arnux): Aen! The beak picks up Aen carefully and lumbers off with him, Arnux chases after. End Scene The beak carrying Aen walks into a large room with steel walls, tables everywhere with vials of potions bubbiling, a man sitting on a throne looks up. (Man): Eddy? The beak carfully puts Aen on an empty table. (Man): More so soon? This is not good. Arnux runs in laser pistol at the ready aiming at the Man. (Arnux): Plumbers! Put your hands behind you head! (Man): You don't pose a threat me, Arnux. (Arnux):You know my name. (Man): OF course I do. I know everyone on Earth. (Arnx): Who are you? (Man): Not your concern. (Arnux): I will shoot you. (Man): Really? Eddy restrain him! Eddy grabs Arnux in his clawed hands. Aen slowly wakes up. (Aen): Wha? Aen gets up. He sees Eddy holding Arnux. Another Beak walks in. (Man): Hakjaw! Restrain him! Hakjaw moves with suprising speed towards Aen. Aen runs. (Aen): It's Fusion Time!! Four arms + Water Hazard! Aen transforms. (Water Arms): Oh, yeah! Water Arms blasts 4 streams of water at Hakjaw stunning the Beak. Eddy stumbles over towards him. Water Arms grabs Eddy's leg and trips him over. Aen times out, Hakjaw then grabs him too. '' (Man): Why are you destroying my lab! (Aen): Because you kidnapped Molly Gunther. (Man): Who? That woman who almost shot me!? (Arnux): Yes! Kidnapping a plumber is- (Man): I didn't kidnap her! She attacked me! Hakjaw bring Patient #403 ''Hakjaw looks confused. (Man): The pretty one you like to lick? Hakjaw roars excitedly. Drops Aen on the ground and leaves the room. The beast returns shortly with Molly Gunther craddled in his arms. He lays her down on an empty table. Eddy drops Arnux. Arnux runs over to Molly and checks her heartbeat. (Arnux): Alive. (Man): Of course she is! (Aen): Who are you? (Repairer): I am the Repairer. I was created to fix Earthlings in case they ever got hurt or damaged. (Arnux): How long have you done this? (Arnux): 10 years. But recentydue to an earthquake most of my equipment to be destroyed. Characters *Aen Tempest *Plumbers **Magister Arnux **Molly Gunther Villains *Beaks *The Repairer Aliens *Spidermonkey (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Water Hazard) *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Water Arms (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10